Shhh...
by Christina1
Summary: Okay...this is my usual T&P. Oh and someone wrote in one of my reviews that I didn't mention where I got my idea from...I did but I spelled some thing wrong so it doesn't look like it. Gomen Nasai! But it's from


Everyone in this story is related in the same way, except that Goten and Pan aren't related at all and also the ages are different. Pan, Trunks, and Goten are seniors. Bra is a freshman in high school.   
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks pounded on the door. "Come on Marron, open up! We need to talk!" Trunks bellowed.  
  
Marron opened the door and rolled her eyes. "Look Trunks, I didn't want it to happen like this…but it did, okay?" She said rather prudishly.  
  
"What? You accidentally let someone's dick slip into your pussy!" Trunks hollered.  
  
"Shh…someone will hear you!" Marron shrieked as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "Look Trunks, we both knew that it wouldn't last."  
  
"No Marron, you just didn't want to give it a chance." Trunks finished solemnly.  
  
Marron began to laugh in his face. Lifting her hand, she began to caress his face. "Honestly Trunks, you didn't think that it was actually gonna last, did you?"  
  
Trunks just turned his head to the side and let Marron's hand fall. She obediently brought her hand back to her side. "Look Trunks, I've got some things that I have to take care of." She said turning to go inside. She turned around once more, hoping to see his features of sheer disappointment. She turned around…but he was gone.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks threw his jacket on his chair upon his entrance. Although he welcomed the peaceful silence, he could really use a friend to talk to right now.  
  
Glancing over to the phone, he quickly picked it up and dialed Goten's number.  
  
"Hello?" Came the cheery reply on the phone.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Yup. Wassup man?" He asked.  
  
"You didn't hear?" Trunks asked glumly.  
  
"No I heard, but I thought that you wouldn't want to talk about it." Goten said meekly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't relish on the past. And besides, it should be easy to replace her anyway." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Whoa there buddy…aren't we a little full of ourselves?" Goten said.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked surprised. "WE both know that Marron is replaceable." Trunks said.  
  
"Umm…NO! I don't think so." Goten laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"How do you replace Marron Chestnut? It's like someone trying to replace you. It's impossible." Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Oh please…I can get any girl to be turned into Ms. Popular." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh really?" Goten said mischievously. "How about a chance to prove me wrong."  
  
"A bet?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goten said. "Up for a little challenge?"  
  
"You've got yourself a bet." Trunks said.  
  
"Fine, but I get to chose the girl." Goten said.  
  
"Go right on ahead." Trunks said smugly.  
  
"Okay…let me go and get my yearbook." Goten said. A few seconds later after hearing Goten turn his room upside down he came back. "Okay, I've got it." Goten said slightly out of breath as he began to leaf through all the pages.  
  
"Okay, who?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No I mean I got the book, not the girl…" Goten trailed off. "Okay, now I've got the girl." He said beginning to giggle a little.  
  
"Okay…who?" Trunks asked somewhat anticipating his challenge.  
  
"Her name is…Son Pan." Goten said bursting out laughing.  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks yelled bewildered. "Goten, I said a girl…not a little she-man!"  
  
"Aw come on Trunks. It's a challenge, isn't it?" Goten laughed. "And besides, I'd like to see you do the impossible."  
  
"Geez Goten, you sure you didn't look through your yearbook good enough?" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Trunks, if I were you I'd stop wasting time because I'm pretty sure that graduation is in a couple of months…right? And if I'm not mistaken, the lucky candidate is Son Pan. So you better get a move on it." Goten urged.  
  
"Alright already." Trunks said saying his quick good-bye before hanging up. Trunks ran another frustrated hand through his hair.  
  
'And to think that Goten wasn't supposed to give me stress.' Trunks sighed. He glanced over at his clock and saw that it was 3:30. "Maybe I'll just go to the gym for a while." He said to himself. Gathering his things together, he got ready to leave.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
'19…20…21…22' He mentally counted as he continued his routing bench presses. '23…24…25' He declared as he se the heavily weighted weights down.  
  
Trunks heaved and looked to his left as some very beautiful, and barely clothed, girls walked in. Flirtily walking by, they began to sway their hips, silently teasing Trunks.   
  
Trunks' gaze was brought back to the door as someone else entered it. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw who it was.  
  
'Oh well, might as well get started.' He thought standing up.  
  
Pan went over to her locker and began to put some things in there.  
  
Trunks just continued to analyze her on the way there. She had matted, dull raven black hair. She had mismatched loose sweats on.  
  
Pan finished putting her things away and turned around only to run right into Trunks.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered as she went on her way.  
  
"No, wait!" Trunks called after her. This caused Pan to turn around slowly.  
  
"What?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Hi, you must be Pan…I'm Tr…" He started.  
  
"I know who you are." Pan cut off.  
  
"Well, that's good. So, what are you doing here?" He questioned.  
  
"Look, as much as I'd like to stay and talk to you, I've got to be somewhere." Pan said just turning on her heel and leaving.  
  
Trunks just sighed as ran a hand through his hair again. He decided not to deal with this day any further, so he gathered his things and decided to go home.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks got home and went in the house to take a quick shower. As soon as he got in, his stomach loudly protested. He went into the kitchen to grab a little something to eat before dinner.  
  
He ran into his sister there. "Hey." He muttered.  
  
"Hey." Bra said. She looked at her brother carefully. "So, who's the next slut on your list?"  
  
"That is none of your damn business." Trunks shot back at her while taking his head out of the fridge to scold his sister.  
  
"Oh come on Trunks, you know you can tell me anything." Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Trunks said shoving his head back in the fridge. "The thing is that I'm working on trying to win a bet."  
  
"Oh really?" Bra asked intrigued.  
  
"Yes." Trunks said taking the contents of a sandwich out of the fridge.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to give me details?" She pried.  
  
"Maybe…" Trunks' voice droned.  
  
"Aw come on Trunks." Bra pleaded.  
  
"Okay…Goten bet that I couldn't get…this girl to be popular before graduation." He sighed.  
  
"Oh!" Bra squealed. "Now, who's the chick?"  
  
"Well…it's…Pan Son." He murmured.  
  
"Who? Who is that?" Bra questioned.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't expect your little freshman mind to know who that is. She's a senior." Trunks declared.  
  
"Shut up!" Bra said hitting her brother. "What's so bad a bout her?"  
  
"She's Mister Satan's granddaughter in case you don't know who she is." Trunks said.  
  
"Granddaughter? I thought he had a grandson?" Bra pointed out.  
  
"Yeah well, so did I. And I have a couple of months to get this done."  
  
"Well then, let me help." Bra said.  
  
"Goten and me already made rules. You can't help with the actual hook up…but you can give me some tips." He said.  
  
"Okay, I've got some things that I could actually help you with." Bra said. "You ever try talking to her about the same stuff that you both like?" She asked.  
  
"Bra, I don't even know her." Trunks said.  
  
"Well then, try running into her while she's on her way to do her hobby or something…and try and find common ground there." She added. "But be sure to take it slow."  
  
"Bra, does it look like I know how to take it slow?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That's why I'll still be here to help you." Bra said.  
  
"Thanks." Trunks said taking his finished sandwich to his room.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks took his carefully made sandwich up to his room. He decided not to think about this bet any further, so he turned on the television in hopes of forgetting today.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks went to school in his mom's latest invention. The silver convertible pulled into his very own parking spot. Getting out of his car, he put the top up and put the alarm on. If there was one thing he didn't want stolen, it was this new model. It was a beauty.   
  
Trunks walked smoothly down the halls of Orange Star High School.  
  
"Hello." He said slyly as he passed some girls in the hall. As soon as his back was towards them, screaming could be heard. Trunks continued to walk and he saw Pan in front of her locker trying to get it open.  
  
"Need some help?" He asked nicely.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you want from me. I may be Mr. Satan's granddaughter, but you're the President of Capsule Corporation's son. I mean if you want money, you'll have to take it up with my grandfather." Pan said hurriedly.  
  
"Whoa, chill. I was only asking if you needed help with your locker." Trunks laughed. Pan only smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured as she stepped out of the way and kept her head looking downward.  
  
"Okay, what's your combination?" Trunks asked steadily.  
  
"28, 6, 36." Pan whispered. Trunks followed her directions and popped her locker open.  
  
"There ya go." He said nicely as he stepped out of the way.  
  
"Thanks." Pan said stepping around him and putting her things in her locker. She noticed that Trunks just leaned against the next locker and continued to stare at her.  
  
"Yes?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." Trunks said.  
  
"Look with all do respect, I don't even know you…and at the moment, I don't appreciate you analyzing me." Pan said looking up angrily.  
  
"Look, I was just wondering if maybe later you'd want to go out for a movie or something." Trunks said as sincerely as possible.  
  
"Listen here buddy, I may not be little miss popular, or mister in your case…but I'm not stupid. I don't know what's going on here…or if you and your buddies have a camera to get my happy reaction and just blow up laughing in my face…but I don't appreciate it." Pan seethed as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Geez, I was just wondering if you wanted to go and hang out. I'm sorry if I made you think that…but this isn't some sick twisted joke…just like you, I don't appreciate little pranks." Trunks said focusing his vision on her.  
  
"Sorry I can't…I'm busy." Pan said hurriedly shutting her locker and walking away quickly. Trunks turned to follow her, but she had already disappeared into the immense crowd of people.  
  
"Ooh, shot down like a duck during hunting season." Goten said from the side. Trunks angrily turned to face him.  
  
"Shut up." He growled and shoved Goten into the nearby lockers. Goten just continued to laugh as Trunks stalked off to his own locker.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks sat on his bed again to think. He glanced over at his clock as it read 3:35. He sighed and thought for a moment.  
  
'Wait a minute; Pan was at the gym yesterday around this time. Maybe by some chance I might be able to run into her.' He thought hopefully. Without hesitating, he grabbed his things and made his way out to his car where he drove off to the gym quickly.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks plowed through the doors of the gym, and sure enough Pan was at her locker putting some things inside again. Trunks just watched as she fumbled around with it. With a deep sigh, he walked over to her.  
  
"Need help again?" He asked smiling. He heard Pan make a small noise before she allowed him to help her.  
  
"What's the combination?" He asked.  
  
"34, 9, 16." Pan said again.  
  
"There ya go." Trunks said once he opened the locker.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she threw some things in.  
  
"So," he said leaning on the locker door, "what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" She almost begged.  
  
"Maybe." He said slyly.  
  
"Oh well, worth a shot." He heard Pan murmur. "I'm here to practice at my grandfather's dojo. It's connected to this building." Pan said.  
  
"What do you go there for?" Trunks asked slightly interested at the moment.  
  
"Just to practice martial arts. It gives me something to do. And since my grandfather owns the gym, I have everything to myself." Pan said. She could see the look of interest on his face, so she quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Look, I gotta go." She said as she turned on her heel. She quickly made off to the back of the gym, and out the doors. Trunks thought that he couldn't delay this process any further. He needed to finish this process now. He couldn't lose a bet over something he was practically king of.  
  
He followed her closely as she went into the next room outside. Trunks slid into the room quickly and looked around in awe. The place was huge, and there was enough equipment around to please any other martial artists. Trunks himself was one. He enjoyed a good spar, but Goten wasn't much of a challenge. He didn't have as much love of the arts as Trunks did.  
  
Trunks longed to find someone that was worthy enough to spar with him. He watched as Pan shed her mismatched clothing to reveal very tight spandex that hugged her body. Trunks almost let him eyes pop out of their sockets. She looked so perfect. She had a body that was well toned, and easy on the eyes. And her chest was another thing. He began to wonder if those were real.  
  
'Of course they're real, why would she want to get them big…she's a tomboy.' Trunks thought. She did some very flexible stretches, and Trunks couldn't help but watch.  
  
Pan could feel his gaze on her. She looked up at him in horror. "What are you doing here?" She asked somewhat afraid.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see where this place was…and I was hoping that I could get a worthy sparring partner." He said.  
  
"You take martial arts too?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. I love it. I spar with Goten, but he isn't exactly skillful…if you know what I mean." Trunks said.  
  
Pan just nodded her head slightly. "So you come to find a sparring partner huh? I could help you to some extent. Maybe you'd like to see how good you fend against MY skills." She said teasingly. Trunks was surprised. How could the class tomboy, be so different in her own way. Trunks just nodded his head.  
  
It was his turn to have his fun. He slid his shirt off his body, and looked over at her. She was unfazed at this boy's perfect ness.  
  
Trunks somewhat frowned to himself. Women always fell head over heels whenever his shirt was off. But Pan just lowered himself into a sparring stance, as did Trunks.  
  
He watched as her body glided over to his and began to hit him with what she had. By Trunks' standards, she was pretty strong, and she was VERY skilled.  
  
Trunks and Pan continued to spar like that till night came.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
After both were panting to a max, Trunks' cell phone rang.  
  
"Let's call it a night." Pan managed to say just as her phone began to ring too. Trunks went over and answered his phone.  
  
*Trunks*  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Trunks, where are you?" Came Bulma's voice.  
  
"I'm at the Satan City Gym." Trunks said slightly annoyed. His mother could be so overprotective sometimes.  
  
"Well hurry up and get home, we have guests over. We're discussing the future of Capsule Corp. It will do you good to listen in on the conversation and see if you can pick up some of this." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be home soon." Trunks wavered off.  
  
"Bye." Bulma said and hung up instantly.  
  
"Bye." Trunks said to nothing.  
  
  
  
*Pan*  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Pan, honey." Videl said.  
  
"Yeah mom." Pan said.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Grandpa's gym." Pan answered.  
  
"Good. I need you to meet me at Capsule Corp. Your grandfather needs you to help him with something there. Something about having Capsule Corp. in Satan City." Videl said.  
  
"Do I really have to go?" Pan asked.  
  
"Now Pan, you know that this is a good learning experience for you." Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll change here." Pan said.  
  
"Good, and wear something business like." Videl said.  
  
"Gotcha mom." Pan said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Videl said.  
  
With that said, both hung up their phones. "Well, looks like I better be going." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Pan said not telling him that she'd be at his house discussing business matters.  
  
"Bye." Trunks said as he walked out the door. Pan just waved it off as she rushed over to the private showers to bathe and get ready for her business meeting…quickly.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Pan pulled out the wrinkles that were in her business like attire. She wore a two-piece dark-blue suit. She just fumbled around nervously as her mother and Mr. Satan all sat around and waited for Trunks to come into the room.  
  
Trunks made his grand entrance in suit as well. His mother told him that there was going to be a girl there as well that would be helping them work out the details. So he groomed himself extra well in case this girl was beautiful.  
  
To say the least, he was surprised to see Pan sitting on the sofa and fumbling around with her suitcase. She looked up and saw Trunks. She just smiled slightly and looked back down as if fascinated by her suitcase.  
  
"Well then, everyone is here…why don't we go out to dinner now." Bulma said standing up.  
  
"Okay." Videl said. They all stood up and gathered at the door.  
  
"Mom, we're not taking the van are we?" Trunks almost whined.  
  
"What's wrong with the van Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Everything. Mom, we're going to a dinner at a very nice restaurant. I think this calls for a classier car." Trunks said.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Bulma asked slyly.  
  
"I'll take my convertible and meet you there. Pan, you want a ride?" He asked nicely. Pan hated it when he was always this nice to her. It made her feel…weird.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be any trouble." She said.  
  
"Nah. Don't worry about it." Trunks said silently thinking that this night could somewhat help him in winning the bet.  
  
"I guess." Pan's sweet voice said breaking his train of thoughts.  
  
"Great, mom, you and the others can take the Honda. It's a lot nicer than the van. Trust me. I'll meet you there." Trunks said as he and Pan went over to the convertible.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
"How come you didn't tell me that you were coming over?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know." Pan said silently.  
  
"Look Pan, is it safe to say that we're friends?" He asked in that same nice tone of his. Pan smiled slightly while looking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why is my friendship so important to you?" She questioned.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" He countered back.  
  
"Come on. The hottest guy in school is trying to win my friendship a couple of months before graduation? I don't think that hell has frozen over yet." She said with sarcasm.  
  
"Why can't people just think that maybe I want to make some friends with the same common interests…and having a girl that likes to spar, and is actually good at it is hard to find." Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever." Pan laughed. "I really don't get you Mr. Briefs."  
  
"What's there to get?" Trunks asked while looking at her in the eyes seriously. Pan just whipped her head to the side and waited for the car to be parked.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Pan said stepping out of the car.  
  
Trunks just let his head hit the back of his seat once he saw that she was out of hearing range. "I almost had her." He whispered to himself. 'Oh well, might as well keep trying.'  
  
With that, he got up and escorted himself inside where everyone was already seated. The only chair left was the seat next to Pan's. He quietly seated himself, and pretended to be engulfed in the conversation. He looked over at Pan and saw that she too was into the conversation…for real.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
After they had finished desert, it was all business. "So you see, if we put one of our buildings there in Satan City, it should be a lot easier for Capsule Corporation. We could even save millions as far as money goes." Bulma said.  
  
"Yes, I see." Videl said.  
  
"Ah, I see what you're getting at." Pan said. She looked over at her mother and grandfather who seemed to have 'no' written all over their faces. Pan thought it was up to her to make them understand.  
  
"Come on mom and grandpa. It's a great idea. Think about. If we do set up one of the headquarters there, the resources they'll need are a lot closer. It could save them millions." Pan said.  
  
"What does this benefit for Satan City?" Mr. Satan asked.  
  
"Think about it Grandfather, it'll build prestige, as well as being good for the environment." Pan reasoned.  
  
Trunks looked over at Pan in surprise. She was right. This could do a lot for the environment as well as the economy.  
  
"Well now that you think of it, it is a good idea." Mr. Satan said with a big cheesy grin on his face.  
  
Bulma looked over at Pan in surprise, then to Videl. "My Mrs. Son, you have such a smart daughter. I never thought about all that." Bulma said.  
  
"Please, its just Videl." Videl said nicely. "And thank you. I guess it is thanks to her father."  
  
Bulma just laughed at this. Trunks decided that it'd be polite to laugh so he did lightly, as did Pan.  
  
When the meeting was over, papers were signed. Pan opened her briefcase, and placed a copy of important documents inside.  
  
"Well Bulma, it was lovely meeting and doing business with you. Perhaps we should do this again sometime." Videl said nicely.  
  
Bulma only sat and thought for a minute. "Hey Videl, how would you like to have a grand opening party in front of the new Capsule Corporation Headquarters that will be established there. It'll be good advertising for the new Capsule Corporation." Bulma said.  
  
"That would be good." Videl said.  
  
"Yes, it would be good for both parties." Trunks intervened. "Capsule Corporation will get more customers, and Satan City could build its prestige even more if possible."  
  
Pan just looked on at Trunks amazed. 'And here I thought that you were just another pretty face.' Pan said to her self. Trunks felt Pan's gaze on him, and made eye contact with her. She blushed slightly and turned her head to the side.  
  
"Well then it's settled. I'll get the construction workers started immediately. And I've got a wonderful idea. How about you two take care of this. The grand opening and the building of it." Bulma said directing her voice towards the kids.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Pan said as sweetly as possible. Trunks only nodded his head towards his mother as a yes.  
  
"Good then. I'll leave all the details up to you two then." Bulma said. "We will be sure to have weekly updates, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Briefs." Pan said politely. Trunks just nodded his head towards his mother again.  
  
"Good, all is well then." Bulma said packing her things up.  
  
"Mrs. Son, is it okay if me and Pan go for a walk and begin planning for this gala?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess it would be good for you two to get started." Videl said. "But don't stay out too late." Videl warned.  
  
"Yes mom." Pan said. The parents left Pan and Trunks, and they strode down to the park.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks and Pan reached the park and saw a pair of swings there.  
  
"I love swings." Pan said as she looked over at Trunks. "Race you to 'em?" She asked.  
  
"Okay…GO!" He yelled running ahead.  
  
Pan sat on the swing next to him and began panting. "That was a cheap shot. I have heels on, and you jumped the gun."  
  
"Aw, don't be such a poor sport." Trunks said.  
  
Pan only smiled slyly and began to let the swing rock her back and forth. Trunks sat silent for a while.  
  
"Now, let's talk business." Trunks said.  
  
"You know, I was a bit surprised when you spoke up back there." Pan said.  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked slightly confused.  
  
"Well, I didn't know that a guy like you could be so smart." Pan answered innocently. She stopped herself from going on once she found out that this guy was beginning to get to her. She shook her head. "Okay, let's talk business." Pan said seriously.  
  
Trunks wanted to pry the issue further, but the look on her face told him not to go there. He loosened the tie around his neck and got comfortable as Pan took her shoes off and let her hair down.  
  
"Now, is this going to be formal attire or no?" Pan asked. Trunks looked up as he saw her taking out a pen and a pad of paper.  
  
"Um, yes." He blurted out.  
  
"Okay, didn't know you'd want it that bad." Pan laughed as she jotted down his request. And so, the rest of the night went on. Neither discussed anything private as they kept everything strictly business, even though they were two young adults on the swings.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Pan thanked Trunks for the ride home as she stepped out of his car and swung her purse over her shoulder. She hurriedly made it into the house seeing that Trunks wouldn't leave until he knew that she was in the safety of her home.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks stepped out of his car wearily. He put his head back into the car and noticed that Pan's briefcase was still in there. He thought he'd leave it there and return it to her at school tomorrow, but thought otherwise as he was seen hauling the little leather case into his house.  
  
Trunks set the briefcase on his desk, as he got ready for bed.  
  
Trunks sat at the bed and stared at his desk. He was curious to know as to why she kept on holding it so close to herself and not even letting Trunks take a peek inside. What? Did she have porn in there or something? Although his conscience told him not to barge in on her privacy, the matter itself was all too much for him to bear. He quickly grabbed her suitcase and trudged over to his bed. With a quick snap of the sides, it opened up agonizingly slow. He looked in and saw what he would normally see in anyone's suitcase. There were papers, pens, pencils, post its, diaries… "Diaries?" Trunks questioned as he noticed the little pink book in there. Tempted not to prop in open, he closed the case shut. But then his conscience kicked in again. With a final shrug, he opened the briefcase and the diary. He flipped through the pages until he came upon an entry that was just written. He looked over at the time that was there and noticed that it was at the time he was driving her home.  
  
With a final shrug, he lain on his stomach and turned on the lights. He got comfortable and began to read…  
  
  
  
  
*Hello. Well, today was probably one of the weirdest, but BEST days of my life. At first it started out bad. My locker wouldn't even open for Dende's sake. And then he came. He opened my locker for me. I don't know whether I should have been embarrassed or grateful. I decided not to find out as I launched myself into the group of people, silently hoping he'd follow me. But he didn't.   
  
And that's okay because after that, I ran into him at the gym. Well actually, I could be wrong but I think that he went there on purpose. Anyway, he opened my locker again. I'm beginning to think that all locks hate me. But it didn't matter because he opened it for me. And then he followed me to grandpa's gym. I found him spying on me, and then we kinda sparred for a while. I was VERY impressed with his skill. He was really good, like he's been doing it all his life. And if he's anything like me, he probably has.  
  
After that, I got a call from mom saying that I was needed to go along with them to this business meeting at Capsule Corp. I knew I'd run into him, but it wasn't fair that he was so handsome…and well I'm just me. Anyway, we both did our own little business talking, and I was VERY impressed with his business tactics.  
  
After that, he asked if he could keep me out a little longer. Mom agreed to it, and I thanked Dende for what seemed like forever. We walked until we came upon a park and swings. Sure he cheated to get there first, but hey I didn't care…got a great view of the back didn't I? Hehe…anyway, he took me home after we discussed the planning of the grand opening. Or gala in his terms…hehe…and here I am right now, sitting in his car writing to you while he looks so content on driving. I'm beginning to think that he'd rather be doing anything other than taking me home. But oh well, it was his idea anyway.   
  
I think that I'm beginning to fall for him. But I bet that he doesn't even think of me that way. Hell, he probably didn't even know I existed 3 days ago. Well, we just pulled into my driveway. I'll write later. Ja ne!  
  
-Pan*  
  
  
  
Trunks was speechless. He had finally gotten her where he wanted her. He silently thanked Dende, but he didn't know why he was so happy that this girl had finally liked him. Could it be that he had wanted this all along? Could it be that he wasn't concerned about the bet?  
  
Trunks shook his head for all it was worth. He didn't want to think about something like this. "It's just a bet." He kept repeating to himself. He put everything away in her suitcase like he had found it. All evidence of him even looking at it was gone.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks had given Pan back her suitcase the next day at school. With an emotionless facade, he walked away from her. He knew that he couldn't get involved with the school tomboy. What had he been thinking?  
  
"It's just a bet." He murmured to himself. He looked over at Pan. She had somewhat of a hurt expression on her face after he left.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks and Pan saw through the construction of the new headquarters. They even planned the party. The progress they had made over the week on the project was tremendous…but nothing was done about their friendship. They were at a standstill. Pan wanted to try and find out what was wrong with him, but he just didn't open up. He gave his opinions and suggestions just like he would to any other person he was working with. There was nothing friendly about it. It was all work…but there was never any play…never.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Pan slumped her shoulders as another school day's work was done. Goten was there talking to Trunks. Pan didn't bother to care about what they were talking about. She told Trunks that she'd meet him at the newly built Capsule Corporation. Trunks just nodded his head, to show that he would agree, but nothing more.  
  
Pan just shrugged her shoulders. Why should she care if he cared?  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks waited for Pan to leave before he returned to his normal self.  
  
"So, how are things going with Pan?" Goten added with a snicker.  
  
"Why should you care?" Trunks spat back.  
  
"Well I don't know, you seemed to be spending so much time with her…I'm beginning to think that there's something there you don't want me to see." Goten laughed.  
  
"With her? No way." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Well, I just hope you haven't forgotten the bet yet." Goten said.  
  
"Nope, not yet." Trunks said, as he got ready to head out to meet Pan.  
  
"Oh and Trunks, what would you say if I told you that Marron was out to get you again?" Goten said.  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked somewhat amused.  
  
"Yeah, how about this…you could take Marron, and I'll take Pan. She seems like a fine little morsel." Goten said in a perverted manner. (Remember that Pan are Goten are NOT related at all!)  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Trunks warned.  
  
"Ah, so I do sense something between you two." Goten said smugly.  
  
"There is nothing!" Trunks said shoving him out of the way.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Trunks met Pan there and they began to discuss things while walking around. Just then, someone latched them selves onto Trunks' arm. Marron began to walk in a different direction as Goten came and took Pan's arm.  
  
*Goten and Pan*  
  
"So Pan, who are you going with to the gala?" Goten asked.  
  
"Going?" Pan said somewhat uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, you going with anyone?" Goten asked. Pan looked over at Trunks momentarily, but saw Marron talking to him. "Look Pan, I just don't think that you should be giving your hopes up on this guy." Goten said.  
  
Pan just looked at him and debated on what to say. "Has the guy even asked you or even talked to you about anything else other than building and the party?" Goten asked.  
  
"No." Pan said sadly.  
  
"Then, why don't you go with me?" Goten asked nicely. Pan couldn't do anything but agree. Goten was right, Trunks was going with Marron…and she'd be kicked out of the picture.  
  
  
*Trunks and Marron*  
  
"So Trunks, what are you going to be wearing to the gala? We want to match don't we?" Marron asked.  
  
"Gala? Who said anything about me taking you?" Trunks asked with a little humor.  
  
"Well, you weren't going to take Pan…were you?" Marron asked.  
  
"Why? What if I am?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, I think she might already be taken." Marron said with a touch of innocence. Trunks looked over to where Marron was looking, and noticed Goten talking to Pan.  
  
He stormed over to them. "Goten, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled.  
  
"I'm asking Pan to the gala. What does it look like?" He said angrily.  
  
"Did you say yes?" He directed to Pan.  
  
"So what if I did?" Pan asked.  
  
"I thought you were going with me." Trunks said.  
  
"Well you didn't ask did you…let alone did you talk to me." Pan said angrily.  
  
Goten looked between the two. He caught Trunks' eye and gave him a mischievous smile. "Trunks, just stop with this whole bet thing already!" Goten yelled out. Pan took a step back and looked between the two.  
  
"What do you mean bet?" She asked.  
  
"Ask Trunks here." Goten said.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"I…" He started, but he didn't have the guts to tell her.  
  
"He bet that he could get you to be popular before graduation time." Goten waved off.  
  
Pan looked at him in disbelief. "I was right wasn't I? I was onto something. That's why you became my friend at the end of the year…ISN'T IT!" Pan yelled.  
  
Marron stood by Trunks with her hand on her hip. "What, you didn't think that he liked you for real…especially when he had a girl like me…did you?" She laughed.  
  
Pan stepped back with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "So that's what this is…I'm just a bet. So all those times that you wanted to hang out with me…it was all for a bet." Pan said. The tears unleashed and coursed down her cheeks. She stepped forward and slapped his face hard.  
  
"I thought that maybe I did find a worthy sparring partner in you…but in the end I found that you were nothing more than a punching bag." She said finally as she stormed away. She looked over at Goten.  
  
"Okay Goten, I'll go with you. Pick me up, okay? Bye." Pan said as she wiped her tears away and kissed him on the cheek. With what little pride she had left, she walked away from all that couldn't be.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
The day before the gala arrived. Pan ushered her parents out the door as they went in search of finding things for them to wear that night.   
  
Pan sat in the empty house as she looked at her dress. It was a plain tight red dress that was tight in all the right places and showed off her finely toned body.  
  
The phone rang and Pan picked it up. "Hello?" She said faintly.  
  
"Pan, we need to talk." *Slam* Pan didn't want to hear it from Trunks. She didn't want to hear him calling her for the umpteenth time that day to ask for forgiveness…because he wasn't going to get it.  
  
Pan was startled by a knock on her door. There stood a younger version of Bulma.  
  
"Uh, may I help you?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"No, I believe that I can help you." She said. She extended her hand. "I'm Bra Briefs Vegeta." She said. Pan took her hand and shook it. "You must be Pan? May I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said as she stepped aside to let her in.  
  
"Thank you." Bra said taking a seat.  
  
"Can I get you something?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, no. I'm just here to help you. Look, I know about what happened between you and my brother. But I gotta tell you, I think that he likes you." Bra said.  
  
"No he doesn't, I'm just a stupid bet to him." Pan said as she sat back huffily.  
  
"No Pan, it's not like that." Bra said as she leaned forward and grasped her hand in an attempt to show the girl that she meant business. "I know my brother, and I know that he likes you. And I can see why. You're different Pan…different in a good way, and my brother knows that. He knows that there aren't many girls like you. As a matter of fact…I know for a fact about what he thinks about you." Bra said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan asked slightly interested as soon as she found out that maybe there was something that could give her hope.  
  
"Well, girls keep diaries…but Trunks keeps a journal. And I managed to take it from his room successfully." Bra said triumphantly. "Here, let me read you what he wrote about you." Bra said as she took out the little blue book.  
  
  
  
*Well, I think that I finally might have met my match. Her name, Pan Son. It started out a bet, but I think that I might want it to be more. I read her diary and saw how she felt about me. And I'm actually glad that I found out. I'm glad that she feels this way. I've never felt this way about anyone. She's perfect. So she doesn't look like Mrs. Beautiful…but I think that she is on the inside. She's not talking to me right now. She found out about that stupid bet I made.  
  
If I could go back…I would still make that bet. I like this girl a lot…and I think that it's worth it to go through all this…because I know that in the end I'll get her. You wanna know how I know that? It's because she's worth it. I'm falling in love with her. Yes, I Trunks Briefs Vegeta am in love with this girl that I strongly detested earlier on. Well, mom's calling for dinner. See ya!  
  
Trunks*  
  
  
  
Pan just sat amazed. "I don't know what to say." She said.  
  
"Well, you don't have to think about it right now. Tomorrow, I'll be here before the gala to help you get ready. You just sleep on it…and besides it's getting late so I better get home. But I'll be here tomorrow to help you get ready. If there's one thing that I can do better than other people, it's hair and make-up." Bra said slyly. "See ya tomorrow." She waved…and she was gone.  
  
Pan sat dumbfounded. But she still didn't want to give in that easily. 'He hurt me, so I'll make sure that he feels it too.' She declared as she stalked off to her room for well-deserved sleep.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Pan sat patiently, jumping every once in a while.  
  
"Sit still Pan!" Bra commanded.  
  
"Sorry, but it hurts ya know." Pan protested.  
  
"Hey, is it my fault you never tweezed?" Bra practically yelled as she finally finished plucking all of Pan's eyebrows. She stood back and looked at Pan quizzically. "Pan, what are you going to do about my brother?"  
  
"Nothing." Pan shrugged.  
  
"Come on Pan, don't tell me that you don't feel for the guy. Cause you can't lie to me." Bra said smiling the same triumphant smile she wore yesterday when she told Pan that she got Trunks' journal. Pan's face dropped.  
  
"You didn't." Pan said.  
  
"Oh yes I did…while you were in the bathroom. See, I told you that you couldn't hide anything from me. So tonight you will both kiss and make-up…because I know that my brother deserves someone as great as you. If you're as great as he keeps on telling me…then I know that everything he's doing will be worth it." Bra smiled.  
  
"Doing?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Nothing." Bra wavered off. "Now, go to the bathroom and get changed. I'll do your hair and make-up after."  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Bra finished putting the finishing touches on Pan's make-up. She looked absolutely perfect.  
  
"I've done a miracle." Bra said. "From the little tomboy, to the most stunning woman that will be in the room." Bra finished.  
  
"Thanks Bra." Pan said turning and hugging her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now, if I'm not mistaken you're due to arrive there any time. You wait for Goten, and I'm going to go home and get ready too. I'll see you there." Bra said with a final smile…and she was gone.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Pan paced the living room nervously. Tonight would determine how the rest of her days as a senior were going to be spent. There was a knock at the door and Pan heard her father talking to Goten.  
  
"Pan, your date is here." Gohan said as he motioned towards Goten.  
  
"Hi." Pan said as she stepped into the room.  
  
"Pan, we're going to go already. We'll meet you there." Gohan said as him and Videl made their ways to the car. Both left, and Pan watched them until they could no longer be seen.  
  
"You look wonderful." Goten said breaking her train of thoughts.  
  
"Thank you." Pan blushed.  
  
"No I mean really. You went from a tomboy to this wonderful woman that I should be bowing before." Goten said.  
  
'I wish everyone would stop saying that.' Pan thought. She only thanked him nicely and they were off to the gala.  
  
::*::*::*::  
  
Pan and Goten cursed the heavy traffic that caused them to be late. They quickly made their ways to the door where the beginning was already started long ago. Goten took Pan's arm and lead her into the room.  
  
Everyone noticed the two standing there…especially since Pan was wearing a bright red dress.  
  
Trunks just gaped at Pan and looked over to his littler sister who gave him a thumbs up. He winked at her as his own way of saying thank you. She only nodded her head and turned to face where the rest of them were facing.  
  
Pan looked over and noticed that everyone had stopped dancing. She felt weird under all their stares. She just walked silently towards her parents and grandparents. She looked over at Goten.  
  
"Oh and Goten…I am not your trophy. I know that you made the bet with Trunks. So I suggest that if you don't leave right now, then I'll kick your ass." Pan said.  
  
"What the hell. I just brought you here." He whined.  
  
"Yeah, and that's what you get for making that stupid bet…now get to steppin' boy!" She yelled at him. He walked away defeated, and out the door.  
  
Pan only snickered and looked over to see Trunks dancing with Marron. She looked over at Bra and saw that she didn't know what to say. 'Don't worry.' Bra mouthed.  
  
But Pan did worry. She stood up, and grabbed her things. She walked over to the balcony, took off her shoes, and sat on the railing. She began to shiver lightly. She felt a jacket being placed on her. She gladly jumped off the pole and onto the ground while hugging the jacket to her.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured as she finally looked up to find herself lost in "his" gaze.  
  
"You're welcome." He said lightly. Pan looked out at the stars again. She felt herself falling into his trap again.  
  
She felt something wrap around her waist. Trunks bent down to meet her ear. "I'm sorry Pan." He whispered.  
  
"Trunks. Why did you have to go and do something like that?" Pan asked.  
  
"Look Pan, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I'd end up losing so much. I thought that I'd just turn this into a little game." He said.  
  
"You thought that you'd turn my emotions into a little game?" Pan asked.  
  
"I did." Trunks said as he turned Pan around to face him. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Pan, when I accepted that bet…I didn't think that I'd end up finding my counter part. You're perfect for me Pan…and I took too long to realize it. I'm just hoping that I didn't wait too long." He said.  
  
"You did." Pan said. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "But you're lucky enough to be accepted anyway." She smiled.  
  
Trunks smiled too. He bent down to kiss her. His lips grazed hers. And she met him in a hungry passionate kiss.  
  
Pan wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad that you accepted that bet." She said as she kept her forehead on his. "Oh and Trunks, do you think that I'm Mrs. Beautiful now?"   
  
"No Pan, I think that you're Mrs. Perfect." They both continued to stare into each other's eyes with not a care in the world.  
  
*snap*  
  
They both turned their heads to see Bra snapping a picture. "Sorry, couldn't resist." She said as she stalked off. Both just laughed as she walked off.  
  
"So, what next?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know…we'll find out later." He said.  
  
::*::*::*::5 Years Later::*::*::*::  
  
"Mr. Briefs? Line one. The Vice President is on hold." The intercom said. Trunks looked up and dropped all he was doing. "Thank you." He said to his secretary.  
  
"Hey honey." Trunks said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey sweetheart…glad to see that you're still working and haven't snuck off." Pan snickered.  
  
"Yeah well…who knew?" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Anyway, just checking to see if we're still on for lunch." Pan said.  
  
"Of course we are darling. I'll swing by and get you from your office." Trunks said getting up.  
  
"Not now. Sit down Trunks. It's only 9:00. Now remember, you have a family to start thinking about." Pan warned.  
  
"Aw, okay." He pouted as he sat down. "How are you feeling by the way?" He asked.  
  
"Fine I guess…considering that I'm only 1 month pregnant." Pan said with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I can take a hint." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Alright sweetheart, I'll talk to you later. I've got a lot of work to finish before we go out to lunch." Pan said.  
  
"Okay honey, I'll see you at 11:00 for lunch." Trunks said.  
  
"You better." Pan laughed. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." He said as they hung up. He sat back and looked out the window.  
  
'Who would've guessed that such a great thing could come from such a stupid bet?' Trunks thought.  
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
Well there ya have it. Another one written by silly ol' me. And just to let you know, I got the idea from my story…incase you haven't already figured it out…from the move called "She's All That." I guess you could say that I followed Angel Eevee's lead and wrote my story from a movie. Hey, she had a good idea. Hi Angel Eevee! *Waves to Angel Eevee*  
  
Hehe…but I don't want to only thank her…I want to thank all of you that have kept me writing for longer than I have planned. And thank you to all of you that have reviewed my stories and kept me going. But most of all thank you to all those original authors out there that have continued to keep my interest sparked with all of those interesting ways on getting Trunks and Pan together.  
  
And yes I plan on having more out for "Blood Rivals." I'm just experiencing another one of those evil writer's blocks…but I'll push through it. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



End file.
